The Homeland Security Council recently established an interagency working group (Pellmar T C, Rockwell S, and the Radiological/Nuclear Threat Countermeasures Working Group: Priority list of research areas for radiological nuclear threat countermeasures. Radiat Res 2005; 163:115-23) to assess and prioritize the nation's needs in terms of a response to a terrorist attack using radiological or nuclear devices. Biodosimetry assay automation, biomarkers and devices for biodosimetry, and training in radiation sciences were among the areas of research identified as top or high priorities.
Products for high throughput minimally-invasive biodosimetry are clearly needed. After a large-scale radiological event, there will be a major need to assess, within a few days, the radiation doses received by tens or hundreds of thousands of individuals.